Until The End
by tantanovita
Summary: Cinta bagai menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar,semakin erat dipegang akan terasa kian sakit ditangan, semakin longger tangan menggenggam makin terasa ia akan terbang tertiup angin/ "Teme, jika kau terus seperti ini, kau hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua."/ RnR SasuSaku / Slight SasuKarin
1. Chapter 1

**KRIIIINNNGGGGGG KRIIINNGGG KRIIINNGGGG**

Bunyi berisik Jam weaker membangunkanku. 'Cih, mengganggu saja.' Umpatku kesal sambil meraih jam weaker itu dan mematikannya. Aku pun terpaksa bangun dan beranjak dari Kasurku dan mulai menuju Kamar mandi pribadiku.

Selesai mandi aku memakaikan seragam sekolahku khas sekolah '_Konoha high School'_, berkaca, dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Heiii Sasu-cakes _no Baka_! Sampai kapan kau berpoles ha? Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Sakura-_chan_ daritadi!" Teriak Aniki-ku, Itachi dari bawah.

"Ya iya.." Jawabku singkat. 'Tch, mengapa dia selalu tak pernah absen datang ke rumahku.' Umpatku Kesal. Aku pun mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarku, menguncinya dan mulai menuruni tangga.

Sedikit cerita. Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku bersekolah di _Konoha high School_ dan aku kelas 12. Sedangkan Aniki-ku bernama Uchiha Itachi, Dia sudah kuliah mengambil jurusan perekonomian sambil mengurus perusahaan _Uchiha Corp_ untuk membantu _Tou-san_. _Otou-san_ku bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan _Okaa-san_ku bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Keluargaku termasuk keluarga paling kaya raya, karna perusahaan kami sudah bercabang-cabang sampai ke luar negeri. _Tou-san_ sering berpergian ke luar negri untuk mengurus perusahaan, sedangkan _Kaa-san_ lebih memilih untuk berada di rumah mengurusku dan _Aniki_-ku.

Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa itu Sakura yang disebut-sebut oleh _Aniki_-ku tadi. Hm, baiklah dia adalah kekasihku. Pertama kali kami bertemu yaitu di Perpustakaan sekolah. Aku sedang mencari buku dan dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku yang kelimpungan mencari buku mulai gelisah dan berdecih. Sakura yang heran melihatku mulai membantuku.

**Flashback on**

"_Cih. Asuma sialan. Menyuruhku seenaknya saja mencari buku yang aku sendiri tak tau apa buku itu dan dimana letaknya. Arggghhhhhh kuso!" Umpatku kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi._

"_Ahh..ehhmm..a-anu Se-sen-pai? Daijobu? Ehmm..etto..apakah kau butuh bantuan? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" Ujar gadis brambut Pink sepinggang. Berkaca mata tebal. Rok 5cm dibawah lutut. Dia terlihat culun dan sama sekali tidak menarik._

"_Siapa kau?" Tanyaku kesal._

"_Ehmm..Sakura dari kelas 12 IPA1. Apakah Senpai Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 12 IPS 1?"_

"_Hn. Darimana kau tau?"_

"_Etto..Aku sering mendengar banyak gadis membicarakan tentang senpai dan berteriak jika melihat kedatangan senpai."_

"_Oh. Kau mau membantuku, Sakura?"_

"_Tentu. Apakah senpai sedang mencari buku?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri-seri._

"_Aa. Aku sedang mencari buku cerita berjudul The Witch of Porttobello."_

"_Ahh aku tau aku pernah membacanya. Senpai tunggu disini sebentar aku akan mengambilnya."_

"_Hn. "_

_Baru beberapa menit aku duduk dia sudah kembali dengan membawa buku tebal berwarna merah dengan cover bergambar seorang gadis yang memakai gaun merah._

"_Ini senpai buku yang kau cari. Etto, apakah senpai suka membaca?" Katanya sambil menyerahkan buku itu kepadaku._

"_Iie. Aku hanya disuruh oleh Asuma sensei untuk mencari buku ini. Ne, arigatou sudah membantuku. " Ujarku sambil menatap buku itu. 'Cih, untuk apa Asuma itu menyuruhku mengambil buku ini? Apakah dia beralih profesi dari mengajar menghitung menjadi seorang pendongeng?' batin ku kesal._

"_Douitane, senpai. Etto, aku mau kembali mengerjakan tugas dulu. Jaa-ne senpai." Ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia pun terpeleset oleh kakiku. Dan dengan gerak refleks, aku pun segera menangkapnya. Kacamata tebal yang ia gunakan pun terjatuh, dan segera, mata itu, mata hijau daun, mata terindah yang pernah ku lihat, terpampang jelas memamerkan kebeningan pupil emerald itu. Dan sejak kejadian itu, aku mulai dekat dengannya. Dan setelah beberapa hari, aku memintannya menjadi kekasihku, dan ia menerimanya._

**Flashback off**

"O-_ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sapanya dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Hn."

"Etto, ayo kita berangkat. Keburu siang, jika kesiangan pasti banyak siswa yang sudah datang, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Wahh..wahhh..pagi-pagi sudah benar-benar membuat rumah ini gerah. Ha-ha-ha." Sahut Itachi dari belakang yang hendak berangkat untuk kuliah juga.

"Eh..emhh..anu..O-_ohayou_ I-itachi-_nii_." Sapa Sakura kepada Itachi dengan muka merah padamnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli secara diam-diam.

"Ha-ha-ha. _Ohayou mou_ Saku-_Chan_. Wajahmu lucu sekali. Hi-hi-hi. Ohh hei apakah kalian tidak segera berangkat? Ini sudah jam 06.15, kalian kan biasanya sudah berangkat jika jam segini." Kata Itachi

"Hah? 06.15? Yaampun! Yasudah, _Aniki_ aku berangkat dulu! Sampaikan salamku pada _Kaa-san_ ya. Ayo Sakura!" Ujarku melenggang pergi sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah." Teriak Itachi dari belakang sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kami.

"Aduh, Sasuke-_kun_. Tolong lepaskan. Sakit."

"Ahh, _gomenne_ Sakura. Yasudah cepatlah masuk kita sudah terlambat dari jam seperti biasa." Ujarku sambil membukakan pintu mobil sedan hitam milikku.

"_Ha'i. Arigatou_."

_Sesampainya di dekat Sekolah…_

"Baiklah Sakura, turunlah." Ujarku dengan nada melemah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan di depanku. Seperti biasa, aku menurunkan Sakura tepat 2 blok sebelum sampai di sekolah. Bukannya ada apa-apa, hanya saja, aku terlalu berharga diri tinggi untuk mengakui Sakura sebagai kekasihku. Aku akui, aku terlalu malu untuk memperkenalkan Sakura yang culun itu kepada teman-temanku. Tapi walaupun begitu, tak bisa ku elak, aku mencintai Gadis pinkku itu.

"Aku tau. _Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_." Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu mobilku dengan senyum tulus yang selalu ia berikan kepadaku. Entah, senyum itu, selalu membuatku tak enak hati padanya.

"Sakura…"

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang nanti. Aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku hari ini."

"Daijobu Sasuke-_kun_, aku bisa naik bus nanti. Sekarang cepatlah pergi sebelum ada yang melihatmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang masih terpampang jelas di bibirrnya.

"Aa, sekali lagi, _gomen_." Ujarku seraya langsung melaju cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang akan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Sekolah setelah kutinggal.

Sesampainnya di gerbang sekolah, aku memakirkan mobilku seperti biasa.

"Yo! _Teme_!" Ujar Sahabat karibku yang mempunyai rambut kuning seperti nanas dan tak lupa 3 kumis menghiasi pipi kanan dan kirinya, Naruto. Dia adalah anak tunggal penerus perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang pangan, Namikaze _Corp_. Namikaze _Corp_ perusahaan yang cukup besar dan juga sudah bercabang di luar sana, itulah sebabnya Namikaze _Corp_ sering melakukan beberapa kerja sama dengan Perusahaan Uchiha _Corp_, milik keluargaku. Mungkin itulah sebabnya kami berdua menjadi sangat dekat.

"Hn."

"_Temeeeeeee_~ kau ini irit kata sekali kepadaku."

"Kau menjijikan, _dobe_."

"Hahhh baiklah tak ada gunanya merayumu. Kita ke kelas saja." Ujarnya putus asa.

"Hn."

Kami pun berjalan berdua menuju kelas kami. Dalam perjalanan, mataku tertuju kepada seseorang. Seorang gadis bersurai merah yang sedang berjalan sendirian dengan anggunya menuju ke kelas. Ya, gadis itu bernama Uzumaki Karin, anak kelas 12 IPS1, kelas yang sama denganku. Dia juga anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses Uzumaki _Corp_, yang bergerak di bidang pangan sama seperti Naruto. Sedikit cerita, aku cukup dekat dengannya. Bahkan, aku selalu mementingkannya dari pada Sakura, kekasihku sendiri. _Kami-sama_, dosakah atas apa yang aku lakukan ini? Dosakah jika hatiku mulai bercabang menjadi 2? Sakura dan Karin. Aku mencintai mereka berdua.


	2. Chapter 2

Bahkan, aku selalu mementingkannya dari pada Sakura, kekasihku sendiri. _Kami-sama_, dosakah atas apa yang aku lakukan ini? Dosakah jika hatiku mulai bercabang menjadi 2? Sakura dan Karin. Aku mencintai mereka berdua.

**Until The End**

Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

"_O-ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sapa Wanita bersurai merah itu kepadaku.

"_Ohayou_, Karin." Jawabku tak kalah ramah.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kenapa kau hanya banyak bicara saat bersama Karin? Padaku saja tidak pernah! Ah Temeeee kita sudah berteman sejak di dalam kandungan tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaanku. Teme sialan!"

"Kau menjijikan, Dobe."

"APAAA?! Sialan ka-"

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, aku akan mengancurkanmu, Dobe." Ucapku sambil memberikan Deathglare kepada Naruto yang sukses membuat peluhnya menetes.

"T-te-teme! I-iya."

"Ayo Karin, kita ke kelas sama-sama." Ucapku, sambil berjalan dan menarik tangan Karin.

"Ah, i-iya Sasuke-kun."

"Teme! Karin! Tungguuuuuuuu~"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata emerald yang menatap mereka dengan pilu.

-ooOoo-

**Sakura POV**

"Sakuraaaa-_chaaaannnnn_!" Panggil gadis berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu kepadaku.

"Eh Ino-_chan_, ada apa? Ah aku tau! Pasti mau meminjam PR? " Tanyaku sambil terkekeh.

"Eheheheheh kau benar. Jadi bagaimana? Boleh tidak? Boleh yaaahhhh~" Ujar ino sambil memberikan _Puppy eyes_-nya kepadaku.

"Ino-_chan_! Jurusmu andalanmu itu sudah tak mempan lagi kepadaku. Ini terakhir kalinya aku meminjamkan PR-ku kepadamu, kamu harus berlatih untuk mengerjakan sendiri Ino-_chan_. Belajarlah mandiri."

"Iya iya Haruno Sakura anak emas milik _Konoha High School_ dengan IQ 180+, disayangi para guru, daannn….."

"Dan apa, Ino-_chan_?"

"Dan orang paling beruntung yang bisa memikat hati Pangeran es, Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjutnya sedikit berbisik kepadaku.

"I-ino –_chan_! Jangan berbicara tentangnya di depan umum! Ra-rahasia ku dengannya b-bisa terbongkar, Ino-chan!"

"Ahahhahahaha..Sakura-_chan_ mukamu memerah! Iya iya gomen, aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink panjangku.

"Hei! Ino-_chan_ kau membuat rambutku berantakan! Huhh, aku sudah susah-susah merapikannya di rumah tadi Ino-chan."

"Ahahahhahah gomen gomen. Eh hei! Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan penampilanmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Eh? Ehhmm e-eto..a-ano..a-aku kan s-se-orang g-gadis. M-masa t-i_.."

"Sudah-sudah lupakan. Wajahmu sudah benar-benar merah Sakura-_chan_. Ah kawainya! Kau tau? Kau pasti terlihat sangat cantik jika dipoles sedikit."

"Itu tak begitu penting untukku Ino-chan. Lagipula aku sudah sangat nyaman dan merasa aman dengan penampilanku seperti ini. Buktinya Sasuke-kun juga menerimaku apa adanya kan?" Sahutku sambil tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa dengan refleks kepalaku menoleh kearah pintu kelasku. Dan disana aku menemukan sesosok orang yang sangat kukenal, sesosok orang yang kucintai, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang bergandengan dengan Uzumaki Karin, yang dikenal sebagai bintang sekolah, dan mendapat julukan yang sama seperti Sasuke. Yaitu 'The most Wanted'. Yahh, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, walaupun sebenarnya perasaanku berkata lain.

"S-sakura-_chan_? _Daijobu_?" Tanya Ino, sahabatku dengan suara pelan.

"_Daijobu_, Ino-_chan_. Semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau tak bisa seperti ini terus menerus. Aku tau kau mencintai Pangeran kutub itu. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mengorbankan perasaan mu terus. Aku sebagai sahabatmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Arigatou Ino-_chan_ atas perhatianmu. Tapi selama Sasuke-_kun_ mencintaiku, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Iya kau benar. Ta-.."

"Ssssst sudahlah Ino-chan. Ahh 5 menit lagi akan bel? Memangnya kau sudah menyalin PR-ku, hm?" Tanyaku berusaha mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"AHHH IYYAAAAA! ASTAGA SAKURA-CHAN KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG KEPADAKU! HAH MANA-MANA BERIKAN BUKUMU SEKARANG!" Teriak Ino dengan suara yang menurutku kelewatan lantang itu hingga seluruh orang dikelas memperhatikan kami berdua dengan tatapan yang berkesan aneh.

-ooOoo-

"Sakuraaa-_chaaannnn_! Ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Ino kepadaku dengan suara cerianya.

"Ah, _gomenne_ Ino-_chan_. Aku sudah membawa bekal dari _Okaa-chan_ ku, aku mau makan ke atap. Kau mau ikut?" Tawarku tersenyum mantap.

"Hahh aku kan lapar Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula kau hanya membawa bekal untukmu saja, kalaupun berbagi tetap saja tidak bisa mengenyangkan perutku. Temani aku ke kantin yahh yahhhhhhh..kau kan bisa makan bekalmu di kantin." Ucap Ino dengan nada memohon kepadaku.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi sebagai imbalan, kau harus mentraktirku Jus apel Ino-_chan_."

"Huh, kau ini, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Baiklah baiklah ayoo!" Sahut Ino sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ha-ha'i!" Jawabku sedikit kaget dengan cengkraman Ino.

-ooOoo-

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_ aku pulang duluan ya, Sai sudah menungguku. Jaa." Ucap ino sambil berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Ne, Jaa-ne Ino-chan. Hati-hati!" Teriakku kepada ino sambil memasukan buku-bukuku kedalam tas disertai dengan anggukan Ino.

Selesai menata buku, aku berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju ke Halte yang berjarak 2 blok dari Sekolahku. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung menaiki bus yang kebetulan masih senggang.

'_Ah ini sudah jam 1 siang kenapa masih sepi? Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku tak perlu berdesak-desakan_.' Batinku senang. Aku pun memilih duduk di barisan dekat pintu untuk berjaga-jaga jika ramai tak perlu bersusah payah berdesakan kalau sudah sampai tujuan.

Sewaktu perjalanan aku terus memperhatikan jendela bus. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku ketika melihat banyak sekali anak-anak kecil bermain di taman pusat Konoha. Ketika sedang asiknya aku memperhatikan anak-anak kecil, bola mataku berpindah memperhatikan mobil Sedan bewarna hitam dan orang yang sangat ku kenal. Siapa lagi jika bukan kekasihku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke dan orang disampingnya Uzumaki Karin. '_Ah jadi acara yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun ini ya_.' Batinku pilu. Kulihat mereka sedang menuju ke Konoha Mall, dan selebihnya lagi mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya. '_Kami-sama, yakinkan aku kalau mereka hanya berteman baik_' batinku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak berfikiran negative.

Karna sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sampailah aku di depan gerbang perumahanku. Setelah sampai, seperti biasa aku langsung ke rumah Sasuke-_kun _untuk bermain sebentar.

"_Sumimasen _Mikoto _kaa-san_." Sapaku ramah kepada wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang walaupun sudah berumur 35+, masih tetap terlihat awet muda.

"Ah Sakura-_chan_! Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya riang. " Loh mana Sasuke-_kun_?" Sambungnya cepat-cepat sambil kelimpungan tengak-tengok kesamping.

"Ah Sasuke-_kun_ sedang ada acara dengan teman-temannya, Mikoto _kaa-san_." Jawabku dengan nada sewajar mungkin.

"Ah yasudah. Yuk masuk, makan siang dulu sambil menunggu Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya ramah sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Ahh, _Ha'i_."

-ooOoo-

**Sasuke POV**

"_Arigatou _sudah menemaniku, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan juga, sudah mengantarkanku pulang." Ucap gadis berkacamata dan bersurai merah itu kepadaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Douita_, Karin. Ini sudah hampir jam 5 sore, aku pulang dulu." Pamitku kepada Karin sambil mengecup keningnya dan sukses membuat wajahnya merah semerah tomat.

"S-sasuke-_kun_…"

"Ahhahahah lupakan yang sudah terjadi tadi Karin, aku pulang dulu." Ucapku sambil berjalan memunggungi Karin menuju ke mobil.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan jenjangnya.

"_Aa_. Besok mau ku jemput?" Tanyaku sambil menghidupkan mobilku.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Bagus. Persiapkan dirimu dan bangunlah lebih awal." Perintahku. "Aku pergi dulu." Sambungku cepat lalu berlalu.

-ooOoo-

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri _Sasuke-_kun_. Ah bagaimana acaramu?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku. "Acaranya biasa ditempat biasa dan dengan orang yang sama." Sambungku cepat.

"Ah aku hanya khawatir padamu Sasuke-_kun_, makanya aku menunggumu pulang. Ah orang yang sama, apakah maksudmu Karin-_san_?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit berhati-hati, yang kutau untuk tidak membuatku tersinggung.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat. Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa tau, yang pasti aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis pinkku ini. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini, memang sudah kelewatan batas. Tapi entah, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan mereka berdua. Aku tau aku memang egois, aku tau suatu saat pasti ada saat dimana aku harus memilih satu diantara mereka, atau bahkan saat dimana merekalah yang melepaskanku. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar menikmati apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh begitu. Ah yasudah karna kau sudah pulang aku pergi dulu Sasuke-_kun_." Sahutnya sambil akan melenggang pergi.

"Sakura…" Panggilku pelan

"_Nee,_ Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Besok aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah. Aku ada janji." Jawabku lirih tak berani menatap sepasang mata indahnya itu.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_ besok akan mengantar sekolah Karin-_san_ ya? Tidak apa-apa aku bisa naik sepeda miniku. Ah hari semakin gelap, aku harus pulang sebelum Kaa-san mencariku. _Jaa-ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, oiya tolong pamitkan kepada Mikoto _kaa-san_ yah! " Sahutnya berlari kecil sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuannya yang memang manis itu. Dan inilah yang membuatku kagum kepada Sakura, walaupun sudah SMA tetapi dia tidak pernah malu untuk menaiki sepeda mini menuju ke sekolah. Perlahan hatiku mencelos mengingat apa yang di katakana Sakura tadi 'Oh, Sasuke-kun besok akan mengantar sekolah Karin-san ya? Tidak apa-apa aku bisa naik sepeda miniku….'

"Sakura….kenapa kau begitu baik…" lirihku pelan.

"Dia memang baik, Sasuke-_kun_." Potong wanita bersurai raven dan berwajah awet muda itu.

"_Ka-ka-kaa-san_…" Jawabku sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Okaa-sanku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Ne _Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harap kau selalu membahagiakan Sakura-_chan_, dia benar-benar gadis polos yang begitu baik_. Kaa-san_ tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _Kaa-san_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kepekaan perasaan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya sangatlah kuat, jadi ingat baik-baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melenggang pergi. Aku hanya menelan ludah sambil mencerna apa yang dikatakan _Kaa-san_ tadi. Mungkinkah ia tau apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Tapi darimana?

Hari sudah larut malam, kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Perkataan Kaa-san tadi sore benar-benar memenuhi otak jeniusku ini. "Arggghhhhhhh sialannn!" geramku kesal sambil menarik bed cover yang sedari tadi masih terlipat rapi kini menjadi kucel. Ketika sedang bergulat dengan kasur, suara handphone memecah keheningan itu.

_From : Karin-chan_

_Message : Sedang apa Sasuke-kun? Aku merindukanmu :P_

Melihatnya membuatku mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyuman dan langsung menekan tombol hijau di Handphone ku untuk meneleponnya.

'_Moshi moshi Sasuke-kun.'_

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanyaku langsung ke inti.

'_Aku tidak bisa tidur Sasuke-kun, aku terus memikirkanmu.'_

"Memikirkanku?" Tanyaku heran.

'_Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku terus berpikir, sebenarnya apa hubungan kita ini? Tentu saja tidak bisa dipanggil lagi dengan sebutan Hanya berteman, kan?'_

Mendengar pernyataan Karin, hatiku mencelos. Inilah saat-saat dimana akan mencapai klimaks permasalahan. "Kita bahas itu lain kali. Sekarang tidurlah besok aku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi."

'_Ah baiklah Sasuke-kun. Kau juga cepatlah tidur, oyasuminasai.'_

**Piiiiiipppppppppp**. Dia mematikan teleponnya. '_Oyasumi, hime_.' Batinku sambil meletakan handphoneku di sebelah bantalku dan beranjak untuk tidur.

-ooOoo-

**KRIIINNNGGGGGG KRIINNGGGGG**

Lagi-lagi bunyi Jam weaker membangunkan tidur indahku. Aku hanya mengumpat kesal sambil bergumam tak jelas. Dengan perasaan sedikit tidak rela, aku bangun dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal membebaskanmu dari Toko itu, Jam weaker sialan." Ucapku kesal sambil membanting pelan jam weekerku itu dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Sasukeeeee-_kuuuuun_, cepatlah turun nak sarapan sudah siap. Sakura-_chan_ juga ada disini, cepaat turuuuuun!" Teriak Kaa-san ku dari bawah tepatnya di ruang meja makan.

'Huh, Sakura? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak bisa mengantarnya?' Batinku bingung. Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi aku segera menyambar tasku dan bergegas menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Dan _BINGO!_ Benar-benar ada Sakura disana sedang berbicara dengan _Kaa-san_ sambil memakan sarapan mereka masing-masing.

"Dimana _Aniki_?" Tanyaku seolah tak peduli.

"Ahh Sasuke-_kun _sudah turun. Itachi-_kun_ sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi. Kemari nak, sarapanmu sudah siap. Cepatlah makan dan segera berangkat bersama Saku-_chan_ yah." Sahut _Kaa-san._

"_Kaa-san_ hari ini a-.."

"Hari ini aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak berangkat bersama, Mikoto _Kaa-san_. Habis ini aku akan kerumah Ino-_chan_ dulu untuk membantunya menyiapkan bunga-bunga pesanan karna Pemesananya sangat mendadak,_ Nee_ Sasuke-_kun_?" Potong Sakura cepat sambil menatap mataku yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak dapat berkutik apa-apa.

"Hn." Aku tau, aku benar-benar tau bahwa ini hanya karangan Sakura agar _Kaa-san_ tidak marah kepadaku. Lagi-lagi hatiku mencelos, entah kenapa _Mood_ku untuk menjemput Karin benar-benar hilang dan digantikan dengan keinginan untuk mengantar gadis pink ini. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tega membiarkannya mengayuh sepeda mininya ke Sekolah. Aku sering menemukan keadaan dimana ia sering di katai bermacam-macam oleh orang-orang Sekolah. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur janji untuk menjemput Karin dan mengantarnya kesekolah bersamaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku duduk di kursi meja makan yang berdekatan dengan _Kaa-san_ dan Sakura di depanku. Tanpa menoleh untuk menatapnya langsung kusambar roti selai tomat itu dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Kaa-san_." Sahutku sambil berjalan tanpa menoleh kepada siapa ku ajak bicara.

"_Nee_ Sasuke-_kun_, Hati-hati ya." Teriak _kaa-san_ lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tanganku kepada Kaa-san dan berteriak "Aku akan pulang cepat nanti."

**Sakura POV**

"Ah, Mikoto _kaa-san_ aku juga berangkat dulu ya. Takut nanti terlambat_, Jaa."_ Timpal Sakura.

"Ah, eh baiklah hati-hati Sakura-_chan_." Jawabnya dengan senyum lembut.

"_Ha'I, arigatou_ untuk sarapannya Mikoto _Kaa-san_." Sahutku cepat sambil berlari melenggang menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasukee-_kuun_!"Teriakku pelan saat melihat Sasuke hampir saja melenggang pergi.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ketus yang membuatku benar-benar terlonjak mendengarnya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berbicara dengan nada sewajar mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oiya Sasuke-kun, Rabu depan apa kau ada acara?" Tanyaku sedikit hati-hati.

Kulihat dia sedang berpikir sejenak. Lalu kemudian menjawab.. "Sepertinya tidak. Mengapa?"

Aku yang sedari tadi berpeluh karna takut tiba-tiba benar-benar merasa lega mendengar jawabannya. "Etto..aku mau mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ ke suatu tempat. Apa kau mau? Ah tapi sungguh aku benar-benar tidak memaksa kok, jika Sasuke-kun ada acara dengan teman-teman bilang saja aku mengerti."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada acara kan. Aku ikut denganmu, aku pergi dulu." Jawabnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu kemudian langsung melenggang pergi. Entah kenapa, senyum itu, senyum yang benar-benar sudah lama tidak aku lihat.

Lama aku terbawa suasana, aku refleks menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Kulirik jam tanganku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku jam menujukan pukul 06:40, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menuju ke sepeda miniku berada, aku menaikinya dan kemudian ku genjot dengan sekuat tenagaku. _'Kami-sama, aku benar-benar terlambat! Astaga jam pertama Oro-Sensei, aduhh Kami-sama selamatkan akuuu!' Runtukku dalam hati._

Seperjalanan otak pintarku ini hanya terus memikirkan betapa mengerikannya wajah Oro-sensei jika ada murid yang terlambat di kelasnya. Melihat wajahnya yang pucat dengan lidah yang sangat panjang seperti ular itu saja benar-benar sudah membuat peluh di jidatku berceceran, apalagi jika aku mendapat hukumannya. Astaga benar-benar tak bisa ku bayangkan.

Ketika aku sudah bisa melihat gedung sekolahku, aku benar-benar bertambah semangat, ku kayuh dengan kecepatan tinggi sepedaku ini. Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah berlainan, muncul mobil sedan hitam dan..

**Ckiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

**BUGHHHBUGHHH**

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kita menabrak seseorang?"

"Entah, Karin. Coba kita cek." Sahutku sedikit panik.

**Sasuke POV**

Entah kenapa perasaanku benar-benar resah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat gadis bersurai pink tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah merembes di seluruh inci tubuhnya. Aku yang melihatnya benar-benar Shock,

"Sa-sakura…."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Akari Chiwa: Wah kalo Sasu jealous sama Saku, ane pikirin lagi ya soalnya ane udah buat alur cerita yang lebih HOT *woyy**_

_**hanazono yuri: Pastinya akan saya buat Sasu nyesel setengah mati doonnggg *digampar fans Sasu***_

_**khoirunnisa740: Arigatou sebelumnya buat reviewnya, untuk update kilat ane gajanji ya karna ane setiap hari sibuk buat skripsi baru terus ._.**_

_**Fai Chekesury: Ahahah baikbaik arigatou untuk sarannya, kalo buat akhiran dari hubungan Sasu dan Saku itu rahasia dulu siapa yang mutusin XD**_

_**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix: Ehmm gimana ya?! Baca gih dibawah XD**_

_**Ryouta Shiroi:Terimakasih atas penantian anda, saya benar-benar terharu hikshikshiks *alayakut* oke ane usahain chapter selanjutnya sehari langsung update^^**_

_**Akari Chiwa: Ahahah ane sebenere mau buat Saku amnesia, tapi kayaknya banyak banget yang nyamain, jadi untuk chapter ini ane buat kehidupan biasa aja ya^^**_

_**Azizah:Salam kenal juga author-san, saya newbie jadi yoroshikune^^**_

_**sasusaku lovers:Ahahah entah author suka aja kalo Saku diposisi yang selalu tersakiti *digampar fans saku* **_

_**aiko:Arigatou, author usahain^^**_

_**no name:Arigatou nee author usahain deh^^**_

Entah kenapa perasaanku benar-benar resah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat gadis bersurai pink tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah merembes di seluruh inci tubuhnya. Aku yang melihatnya benar-benar Shock,

"Sa-sakura…."

**Until The End**

Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Normal POV

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaanya? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apakah lukanya parah? Apakah saya boleh menengoknya? " Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi saat melihat Dokter yang merawat Sakura keluar dari ruang rawat.

"Tenang, nak. Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya luka di bagian kepala, lutut dan sikunya. Untuk saat ini, nona Sakura masih belum siuman karna benturan di kepalanya yang agak keras, mungkin beberapa jam lagi ia akan siuman. Silahkan jika ingin ditengok. Saya permisi dulu." Sahut dokter yang sudah terlihat tua itu sambil berlalu.

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Dokter itu sedikit bernafas lega, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia juga benar-benar merasa bersalah karna sudah membuat goresan luka di kulit mulus gadisnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia langsung masuk ke ruang inap gadis pinknya itu dengan berjalan cepat.

Terlihat raut muka sedih di wajahnya saat melihat gadisnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ia lalu duduk disamping tempat tidur gadisnya, menggenggam tangannya dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata menyesal. Namun sepertinya itu belum cukup.

Diluar ruang inap, terlihat 2 iris ruby menatap adegan di depannya dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. Ribuan pertanyaan dengan cepat terlintas di otaknya.

**Karin POV**

'_Bagaimana bisa Sasuke terlihat seperti sudah lama mengenal gadis kampungan itu? Dan kenapa tatapannya terlihat sangat lembut ketika menatap gadis itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku dan teman-teman. Astaga ada apa ini sebenarnya_?' batinku rumit. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan melintas di otakku.

Rasa penasaranku benar-benar membuncah untuk kali ini. Ingin rasanya aku menghampiri Sasuke untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi sepertinya keadaannya belum pas. Lama aku melamun sambil menatap tembok, hingga suara seorang laki-laki menyadarkanku.

"Karin! Hei-hei Karin!" terihat muka Sasuke dan tangannya yang melambai-lambai di depan mataku.

"E-ehh S-sasuke-kun. Ada apa? Dan oiya bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, lukanya juga tak terlalu parah. Sepertinya aku tidak ke sekolah hari ini, kau kembalilah ke sekolah." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"E-eh? Kenapa kau tidak kembali juga?" tanyaku kecewa.

"Aku harus menjaganya." Jawabnya masih dengan nada dingin khasnya.

"Ah yasudah. Aku akan mengijinkanmu kepada Kepala sekolah Tsunade. Dan siapa nama gadis itu? Aku akan mengijinkannya sekalian." Tanyaku sambil melirik gadis yang ada di ruang inap itu.

"Haruno Sakura. 12 IPA 1. Cepatlah kembali sebelum pelajaran ketiga dimulai."

"Yasudah aku kembali dulu Sasuke-kun. " Sahutku sambil mengecup pipinya. "Jaa." Sahutku kembali sambil berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangan.

**Sasuke POV**

Setelah Karin pergi, kulangkahkan kakiku kembali masuk kedalam ruang inap dan duduk disamping gadis pinkku yang sedang terbaring lemah itu.

'_Kecupan dari Karin tadi, entah kenapa membuat perasaanku sedikit nyaman.' Batinku dalam hati, namun dengan cepat ku gelengkan kepalaku agar tersadar._ "Astaga apa yang kupikirkan? Dalam keadaan seperti ini bisa-bisanya aku berfikir seperti itu. Sakura.." Umpatku sedih.

"Sakura..maafkan aku, aku..aku tak bisa melepas salah satu diantara kalian, biarkanlah seperti ini untuk sementara..aku mohon maafkan aku.." Ujarku sambil menggengam erat tangannya yang benar-benar lemah itu.

"Nghh~"

"Sakura? Sakura kau sudah sadar? Aku mohon buka matamu, Saku." Ujarku panik.

Kulihat perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan yah, terlihat kedua iris emeraldnya yang indah terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Dan lagi-lagi aku terjerat karna matanya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun? Kenapa disini? Eh, loh aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya kelimpungan.

Aku yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya hanya terkekeh kecil. "Aku disini menemanimu. Kau di rumah sakit, saku. Kau tertabrak oleh mobilku, maafkan aku menyebabkanmu seperti ini." Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di kedua pipiku, perlahan sentuhan itu membuat kepalaku terangkat. Kulihat kedua tangan mungilnya membelai wajahku dengan wajah yang menampakkan senyum manisnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, itu kecelakaan. Tidak usah merasa bersalah, lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa kan. Mungkin besok aku boleh pulang." Ujarnya dengan suara lembut.

"Ta-.."

"Ssst, sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut sambil melepaskan belaian tangannya di wajahku. "Dan bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau ada disini, Sasuke-kun? Bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran?" sambungnya cepat-cepat menatapku heran sambil melirik jam dinding di tembok atas.

"Memangnya aku tega meninggalkanmu sendirian tidur sambil merasakan kesakitan disini padahal aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, hm?" Tanyaku dengan nada wajar namun tetap saja masih ada nada kekhawatiran di perkataanku tadi.

Ia terkekeh kecil. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke-kun. Jangan membolos lagi, nanti rapormu jelek. Oh iya bagaimana denganmu dan Karin-san? Kalian tidak apa-apakan? Dan mobilmu? Ah pasti mobilmu tergores oleh sepedaku, maafkan aku. Aku tak terlalu hati-hati tadi." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa mendengar nama 'Karin' dari mulut gadis itu membuat rasa bersalahku bertambah. Sungguh, gadis pink itu terlalu baik untuk diperakukan seperti ini. Namun cepat-cepat kutepis pemikiran itu. "Saku, lihat aku. Aku dan dia tidak apa-apa, masalah mobil itu tak masalah. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Gara-gara kecelakaan tadi, sepeda mini dan kacamatamu jadi rusak. Aku janji setelah kau keluar dari sini aku akan mengajakmu beli yang baru."

"Ah tidak usah Sasuke-kun. Aku masih punya tabungan cukup untuk membeli sendiri, tidak usah terimakasih." Jawabnya nyengir.

"Kau tau kan, aku paling tidak suka jika pertolongan yang aku berikan ditolak." Jawabku dengan wajah kemenangan.

"Iya memang Sasuke-kun. Ta-.."

"Sakura..harus kukatakan berapa kali?"

"_G-gomen_.." Jawabnya yang lagi-lagi menundukan kepala. Aku yang melihatnya mengulum senyum sambil membelai rambut panjangnya. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku menyentuhnya. Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuanku.

Ku tatap lekat-lekat dirinya dengan intens, ia yang menyadari tatapanku segera menundukan kepala karna wajahnya yang sudah memerah bagaikan tomat itu. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Aku panggilkan dokter dulu untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Sebentar lagi Kaa-san dan Mebuki Kaa-san akan kesini." Ujarku sambil akan melenggang pergi.

"_Ha'i. Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu."

**Normal POV**

"Sakuraaa-chaaaan!" teriak wanita bersurai raven kepadaku. Gadis pink yang sedari tadi memandangi buku Biologi beralih kepada kedua wanita yang datang di ruang inapnya.

"Ah, Ohayou Kaa-san, Mikoto Kaa-san." Sapa gadis itu ramah.

"Astaga Sakuraaa, kau tidak apa-apa kan nak? Mana bagian yang sakit? Apakah kulitmu ada goresan luka? Bilang pada Kaa-san jika ada yang sakit, nanti akan Kaa-san marahi Sasuke-kun. " Ujar Wanita berambut hitam itu dengan nada khawatir sambil menyentuh tangan dan kaki gadis itu.

"Eh, Sakura tidak apa-apa Mikoto kaa-san. Sasuke-kun jangan dimarahi ya, ini sepenuhnya salah Sakura tidak fokus di jalan."

"Loh? Kenapa bisa begitu, nak? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya wanita satu lagi dengan surai berwarna kuning pekat.

"Iya Kaa-san. Ceritanya Sakura waktu perjalanan ke sekolah melamun, waktu dipersimpangan jalan tiba-tiba mobil Sasuke-kun berjalan dengan cepat, dan akhirnya tabrakan itu terjadi." Kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Souka. Lain kali hati-hati nak, Kaa-san tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi." Timpal Mikoto.

"Arigatou Kaa-san, Mikoto Kaa-san. Gomen." Jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih, karna merasa sudah merepotkan banyak orang.

"Kaa-san, Mebuki Kaa-san? Kalian cepat sekali sampainya." Timpal Sasuke yang tiba-tiba munccul.

"Itu karna kami khawatir Sasuke-kun. Kau darimana saja, hm?" Tanya Mikoto heran.

"Memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Mikoto sambil mengangguk. "Saku-chan, kami tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama disini. Habis ini Kaa-san akan menjemput Fugaku di bandara." Sambungnya cepat.

"Eeehh?!" Sahut Sakura dan Sasuke bersama-sama.

"Fugaku tou-san akan pulang? Ah bolehkah aku ikut Mikoto kaa-san? Aku kangen sekali dengan Fugaku tou-san." Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak boleh Saku-chan. Kau masih sakit, nanti akan Kaa-san suruh kesini bersama Itachi-kun." Sahut Mikoto lembut sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

"Ah tidak usah Mikoto Kaa-san. Mereka kan baru pulang, pasti capek. Kalau Sakura sudah sembuh, Sakura akan kerumah Mikoto kaa-san saja, lagipula kita kan bertetangga." Jawab Sakura.

"Yasudah, maka dari itu cepat sembuh nak."

"Otou-san akan pulang? Berapa lama ia akan tinggal di Konoha, Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Mungkin hanya sekitar 2 minggu. Kau kan tau Otou-san mu sibuk sekali."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ah sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan sampai. Mebuki ayo. Kami berangkat dulu ya, sehabis ini kami akan kesini lagi." Kata Mikoto sambil mengecup kening Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Sakura, Kaa-san pergi dulu. Nak Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura ya. Jika ada apa-apa kabari Kaa-san." Sahutnya sambil membelai rambut gadis bersurai pink itu sambil akan melenggang pergi.

"Ahh ha'i. Arigatou atas kunjungannya. Hati-hati dijalan ya!" Teriak kecil Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya yang juga dibalas lambaian tangan dari mereka.

Tak lama setelah kedua wanita itu pergi. Seorang dokter yang sudah tua mulai memasuki ruang inap tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Hello." Sapa dokter itu ramah.

"Ah hai Pak dokter." Balas Sakura ramah.

"Wah tak disangka sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada yang terasa sakit?" Tanya Dokter itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah keadaan saya baik-baik saja dok. Ah mungkin hanya dibagian lutut dan siku saja yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk siku dan lututnya.

"Ah begitu. Kemarikan siku dan lututmu." Pinta dokter itu. Setelah beberapa menit mengecek dokter itu tersenyum.

"Ah kau bisa pulang hari ini. Lukamu tak terlalu dalam." Ucap dokter itu masih dengan senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Ah terimakasih pak dokter." Sahut Sakura ceria.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit dokter itu melenggang pergi.

"Sasuke-kun. Ternyata aku sudah boleh pulang. Ayo kita pulang, aku ingin segera menemui Fugaku tou-san." Ujar Sakura sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Nanti akan aku suruh Aniki menjemput kita, mobilku sedang ada di bengkel." Jawab Sasuke sambil duduk disamping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ah begitu. Arigatou Sasuke-kun, sekali lagi maaf merepotkanmu."

"Kau tidak merepotkanku. Itu tanggung jawab." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan perhatian Sasuke, yang jelas waktu ini, ingin rasanya Sakura mengulur waktu agar terus bisa merasakan keadaan seperti ini.

-ooOoo-

"Selamaat datang Sakuraaaaa!" Teriak seluruh keluarga Sasuke dan Ibu Sakura yang sedang merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah megah keluarga Uchiha untuk merayakan kedatangan Fugaku sekaligus menyambut Sakura.

"Ahh hello semuanya." Sapa Sakura malu-malu.

"Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu Sakura. Kau seperti baru pertama kali bertemu dengan kami saja." Ujar Itachi terkekeh kecil.

"Ehemm.." Sahut Fugaku dengan batuk bohongannya menghampiri rombongan Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Fugaku touu-saaaaannn!" TeriakSakura sambil langsung memeluk Fugaku dengan erat. "Aku kangen sekali dengan Fugaku tou-san." Sambung Sakura sambil menitikan mata.

Ya itulah Sakura, ia sangat menyayangi Fugaku. Baginya Fugaku seperti sosok pengganti ayah bagi Sakura, karna Ayah kandungnya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih SD karena penyakit jantung yang ia Derita.

"Ah Sakura, kau memeluk Tou-san terlalu erat, nak." Sahut Fugaku sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

"Ah gomen. Hanya saja, Sakura benar-benar merindukan Tou-san." Ujar Sakura sambil menitikan air mata.

"Aahhahah kau benar-benar merindukanku ya? Kemari, ahh hei lihat seluruh tubuhmu kenapa penuh dengan luka, hm?" Tanya Fugaku keheranan.

"Ah, tadi Sakura terlalu ceroboh, Sakura jatuh dari sepeda." Jawabnya berbohong karna tak mau membuat Fugaku khawatir.

"Oh begitu." Ujar Fugaku sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Dan lihat anak bungsuku ini. Otou-sannya pulang kerumah tetapi tidak disambut oleh anaknya sendiri? Menyedihkan sekali." Timpal Fugaku sambil melirik Sasuke nyengir. Mendengar celosan Fugaku, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tou-san." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Fugaku yang mendengar pengakuan anaknya hanya terkekeh kecil. "Aku juga, nak." Sahut Fugaku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Baiklah-baik bisakah acara berpelukannya dipercepat? Dan Otou-saan kau tak membawa oleh-oleh untuk kami? Kulihat tadi di Bandara Tou-san hanya membawa satu koper kecil. Menyedihkan sekali." Timpal Itachi nyengir.

"Siapa bilang Fugaku hanya membawa satu koper kecil, eh? Lihatlah dikamar Mikoto lebih dari 7 tas besar ada disana." Timpal Mebuki terkekeh.

"_Nanii? Hountoka_? Ahhh jadi bagaimana Tou-san? Oleh-olehnya." Tanya Itachi tak sabar.

"Tentu saja Tou-san membawa oleh-oleh special untuk kalian. Tou-san sudah siapkan hadiahmu, Kaa-san, dan untuk Mebuki di meja." Ujar Fugaku.

"Eh? Hanya untuk mereka bertiga? Aku tidak diberi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah muram.

"Itu karna Tou-san melupakanmu, Otouto no Baka." Ujar Itachi nyengir.

"Diam kau, Keriput gerondong!" Ejek Sasuke dengan tatapan iblisnya.

"Apa yang ka-.."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kasihan Tou-sanmu baru pulang ke rumah malah kalian membuat ribut." Sahut Mikoto melerai. "Daripada berkumpul di depan pintu seperti ini, ayo ke meja makan." Ajak Mikoto disertai anggukan kecil.

-ooOoo-

"Otou-saaan~" Panggil Sasuke dengan nada sedikit merayu. Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya mengumpat tawa melihat tingkah anak bungsu Uchiha ini jika sudah berhadapan dengan Fugaku.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Mana oleh-olehku? Dan Sakura, kenapa kami tak diberi?"

"Oh iya, Tou-san lupa." Sahut Fugaku kelimpungan sambil merogoh sesuatu di kantong Jas yang ia pakai. "Ini untuk kalian berdua." Timpal Fugaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado kecil berbentuk kotak.

"Apa ini, Fugaku otou-san?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Buka saja." Jawab Fugaku dengan nada ceria. Semua orang yang berada disitu hanya tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tak sabar merobek kertas kado yang tadi di sodorkan oleh Fugaku.

Setelah kado terbuka, ekspresi antara terkejut, marah, kecewa terlihat di raut wajah Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi memandang takjub isi dari kado itu.

"Itu cincin untuk merayakan pesta pertunangan kalian berdua sebentar lagi." Timpal Fugaku dengan raut wajah gembiranya.

Sasuke yang kaget mendengarnya membelalakan matanya dengan sempurna. "T-t-tuna-ngan?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Itu cincin untuk merayakan pesta pertunangan kalian berdua sebentar lagi." Timpal Fugaku dengan raut wajah gembiranya.

Sasuke yang kaget mendengarnya membelalakan matanya dengan sempurna. "T-t-tuna-ngan?"

**Until The End**

Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Normal POV**

"T-tu-tunangan? To-tousan apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang terkejut bukan main.

"Tentu saja tunangan untuk melebih seriuskan hubunganmu dengan Sakura, Sasuke." Jawab Fugaku santai.

"Kita masih SMA, tou-san. Bukannya itu terlalu cepat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sewajarnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Ini kan hanya tunangan, itu tidak akan mengganggu sekolahmu. Lagipula kamu dan Sakura-chan kan sudah kelas 3, sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus kan?" Timpal Mikoto menyahuti.

"Ano, jika nak Sasuke tidak mau tidak usah dipaksakan, Fugaku, Mikoto." Sambung Mebuki cepat.

"Tidak bisa, Mebuki. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tadi?" Jawab Fugaku kali ini dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Mendengar para orangtua yang berdebat, tatapan Sakura menjadi pilu. Dia terus berpikir. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa ia menolak ditunangkan dengannya? Apa yang terjadi? Tak tahan lagi mendengar orang tuanya berdebat, ia mulai ambil suara.

"Emm, anoo Kaa-san, Mikoto Kaa-san, Fugaku Tou-san, Itachi-nii. Bolehkah Sakura berpendapat?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Silahkan sayang, ada apa?" Sahut Mikoto dengan tiba-tiba bernada lembut.

"Etto, untuk masalah tunangan ini, Sakura juga tidak setuju. Maafkan Sakura Kaa-san, Mikoto Kaa-san, Fugaku Tou-san, Itachi-nii." Sahut Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikkan ponselnya, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Kali ini Ia yang bingung. Mengapa Sakura juga menolak? Setahunya, Sakura sudah lama menantikan momen seperti ini. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, bukan hanya Sasuke yang heran, namun juga Fugaku, Mikoto, Mebuki dan Itachi.

"Loh, Sakura-chan ada apa? Kenapa menolak? Kenapa kalian berdua menolak? Tunggu dulu, apakah kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Itachi keheranan dengan tingkah laku Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kaget dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Itachi, Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku dan Sakura tak ada masalah. Aku dan dia hanya belum siap. Itu saja."

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun bilang benar. Semuanya, tolong mengerti kami." Timpal Sakura dengan nada pelan. Mebuki yang mendengar penjelasan anaknya, hatinya sedikit mencelos, sebagai Ibu ia sangat tau jika anaknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura tertegun. Ia seperti merasa, Sakura yang dihadapannya adalah Sakura yang lain. Berbagai macam pertanyaan melintas di otaknya. Sebenarnya dalam situasi saat ini, siapa yang bersalah? Orang tuanya kah yang bersikeras menjodohkannya dengan tetangga sekaligus kekasih pertamanya itu, atau dirinyakah yang terlalu egois yang tak ingin kehilangan salah satu diantara kedua gadis yang ia cintai itu? Lama ku melamun hingga suara seorang gadis yang sangat ku kenal itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Sasuke-kun? Daijobu?" Tanyanya ramah dengan senyum manis yang selalu terukir diwajahnya. "Ada yang salah?" Sambungnya cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Fugaku-kun, kurasa kita tidak bisa memaksakan mereka." Sahut Mikoto setengah berbisik.

Terlihat Fugaku menundukan wajahnya dengan raut yang kecewa. "Baiklah, padahal Tou-san ingin sekali melihat kalian bertukar cincin. Tapi karna kalian belum setuju ya sudah tidak apa-apa."

Terlihat raut wajah kelegaan terukir di wajah Sasuke, kau bisa leluasa mendekati Karin lagi, eh Sasuke?.

"Sakura-chan. Ayo kita pulang, nak. Kau harus istirahat dulu, besok tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu." Sahut Mebuki.

Mendengar namanya disebut, perlahan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ahh iya sudah larut sekali. Ayo kita pulang, Kaa-san. Aahh Fugaku Tou-san, Mikoto Kaa-san, Itachi-nii, Sasuke-kun, kami pamit pulang dulu ya." Sahutnya sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ahh sudah mau pulang? Wah padahal Tou-san masih kangen padamu, nak." Sahut Fugaku dengan raut muka kecewanya.

"Eh? Besok Sakura akan kesini lagi, Fugaku Tou-san." Jawabnya menyahuti pernyataan Fugaku dengan nada yang diusahakannya seceria mungkin.

"Tou-san pegang janjimu, nak." Ujar Fugaku menyeringai.

"Haaa? Otou-san belum tahu ya? Setiap hari kan Sakura-chan selalu kesini dulu sebelum berangkat dan sesudah pulang sekolah. Benarkan Okaa-san?" Timpal Itachi sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ah iya. Itu benar sekali Itachi-kun. Setiap hari mereka berdua selalu membuat rumah ini semakin memanas saja." Jawab Mikoto sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan Mikoto dan Itachi hanya bisa menahan malu dengan pipi yang merona merah sempurna.

"Ahhahahah sudahlah. Kalian membuat pipi Sakura dan Sasuke memerah. Ah ya sudah, Mikoto, Fugaku, Nak Itachi, nak Sasuke, kami pamit dulu." Timpal Mebuki sambil akan melenggang pergi menarik telapak tangan Sakura.

"Ahahahah baiklah, kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan." Timpal Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-ooOoo-

"Otoouutooo no Bakaaaaaaa, cepatlah turun Sakura-chan sudah menunggu dari tadi, dasar baka!" Panggil Itachi. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil hanya bisa mendecih tak karuan.

"Kau keriput, mengganggu acara pagiku." Ujar Sasuke mendecih sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Apa? Kau ini tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan kepada Aniki-mu, Ha? Das-.."

"Sudahlah kalian pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan. Itachi-kun habiskan dulu sarapanmu, dan Sasuke-kun panggil Sakura-chan kemari ajak sarapan bersama-sama."

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi untuk melakukan perintah Ibunya.

"Aku tak bilang akan mengantarmu kan?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedater mungkin.

"Ah aku tidak minta Sasuke-kun mengantarku, aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah Sasuke-kun sudah berangkat atau belum, aku takut Sasuke-kun nanti terlambat. Lagipula aku membawa sepeda miniku." Jawab Sakura sambil tetap duduk diatas sedel sepeda miliknya.

"Kau yakin akan naik sepedamu itu? Kau kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin." Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Kaki dan tanganku sudah terasa normal kembali, kemarin sepulang dari rumah Sasuke-kun, aku mencoba melemaskan kaki dan tanganku dan yah untung membuahkan hasil. Lagipula aku juga harus menitipkan kue-kue milik Kaa-san ke pasar." Jawabnya mantap sambil tetap menampakkan senyum ringan di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku ada janji. Kau diajak Kaa-san untuk sarapan." Sahut Sasuke seolah tak peduli. Dalam hati kecilnya ia benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan gadisnya itu.

"Ah dengan Karin-san lagi ya? Ah tidak usah, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah sarapan tadi, ah ya sudah aku berangkat duluan ya. Titipkan salamku untuk Mikoto Kaa-san, Fugaku Tou-san dan juga Itachi-nii." Ujar Sakura sambil bersiap mengayuh sepedanya kembali.

"Sakura! Kau tidak marah, kan?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum Sakura akan mengayuh lagi sepedan mininya.

"Tentu tidak Sasuke-kun. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke-kun karna harus mengantarkanku ke pasar dulu, semua orang tau Sasuke-kun tidak suka tempat ramai, kan. Oiya Sasuke-kun, nanti sore aku kesini lagi ya? Ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Sahut Sakura yang lalu mengayuh sepeda mininya kembali.

-ooOoo-

"Menungguku lama?" Ujar Sasuke kepada gadis bersurai merah yang sedang duduk manis di depan teras rumah.

"Sasukeee-kuuunn! Kau lama sekali?" Sahut Karin manja.

"Maaf jika begitu. Ya sudah cepat naik jika tidak kita akan terlambat." Ujar Sasuke datar yang disertai anggukan dari Karin.

"Sasukee-kuunn sehabis pulang sekolah temani aku ya," Ajak Karin memecah keheningan.

"Kemana?"

"Hah? Sasuke-kun lupa? Nanti kan aku ada kompetensi _Dance Battle_ dari Tim dance sekolah kita di Lapangan Shibuya." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin, ia langsung teringat kepada Sakura. Sore sehabis pulang sekolah nanti adalah waktunya untuk menemani Sakura belajar bersama dirumahnya.

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi aku…"

"Kenapa? Membantu Aniki-mu lagi mengurus perusahaan? Kenapa Sasuke-kun sebegitu sekali.." Ujar Karin dengan nada mulai memelas.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Baiklah, aku akan datang jam 6 lebih sedikit."

Karin mendengus kesal sambil menatap depan kaca mobil yang tak terasa sudah hampir dekat dengan gerbang sekolah. "Ini hari yang sudah lama aku nanti, Sasuke-kun. Aku dan tim ku sangat berharap bisa masuk final nanti. Jadi, Sasuke-kun akan datang kan, nanti?" Sahut Karin penuh harap. Sasuke yang melihat wajah memolos Karin hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku nanti akan terlambat sedikit, tak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya. Tapi usahakan _on time_ ya Sasuke-kun." Jawab Karin yang disertai senyuman manis yang menghias wajah Sasuke.

"Eheeemmmmmm~ Ohayoouuu Temeeeeee, Ohayou Karin." Sapa laki-laki berambut jabrik Orange dengan suara lantang saat melihat dua sosok manusia turun dari Mobil _Sport _hitam milik anak Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ohayou, Naruto." Sahut Karin dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajah beningnya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Naruto-kun. Jangan mengganggu calon pengantin baru yang sedang panas ini." Timpal gadis bersurai indigo terkekeh sambil mengapit lengan Naruto dengan lembut. Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto yang sama-sama juga sebagai ahli waris perusahaan ayahnya _Hyuuga Cooperation. _

"Hinata!" Hardik Sasuke membantah dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Loh, kenapa Teme? Kau tidak mau menikah dengan Karin, kah? Jika tidak mau berikan saja ia pada Suigetsu, dia kan sudah tertarik kepada Karin sejak kelas 1SMA." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu yang disambut dengan deathglare mematikan milik Karin.

"Masalah itu, bukan urusanku. Itu sepenuhnya hak Karin." Jawab Sasuke sekeenanya. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, wajah ceria Karin langsung berubah drastis dan langsung menundukan wajahnya. Menyadari adanya perubahan pada wajah Karin, Sasuke langsung merutuki dirinya, bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti tadi.

"Minggir kau manusia-manusia jelek! Huss minggir!" Ujar Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mendesak pundak Naruto dan Hinata.

Mendengar suara Suigetsu, Karin langsung menoleh. "Oh, hai Karin. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk _Battle Dance_ sore nanti? Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Aku pasti akan datang dan duduk di barisan terdepan untuk menyemangatimu."

Karin melirik kea rah Suigetsu yang menggenggam telapak tangannya. Ia sengaja tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Suigetsu. Dengan tanpa mempedulikan lainnya, ia berjalan kea rah kelas dengan gontai dan diikuti oleh Suigetsu yang berceloteh.

"Suigetsu sialaaaaaann!" Geram Sasuke sambil mengeratkan kepalan telapak tangannya.

"Kau sih, Teme. Asal bicara saja tanpa berpikir."

"Diam kau, sialan." Omel Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme! Kenapa kau malah memarahiku? Makanya hubunganmu dengan Karin cepat diperjelas sana agar bisa romantis sepertiku dan Hinata-chan." Uja Naruto nyengir merangkul pundak Hinata dan dibalas anggukan dari Hinata dengan pipi bersemu merah.

-ooOoo-

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan lekat garis wajah gadis bersurai pink yang sedang asyik mengerjakan PR IPS yang notabene nya adalah PR Sasuke sendiri, sementara pikirannya terus bergelut antara menemani gadis pinknya ini atau pergi ke lapangan Shibuya untuk melihat tarian Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Apa belum selesai PR-nya?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ah ini hampir selesai, Sasuke-kun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau pergi."

"Eh, kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sasuke.

"Ke lapangan Shibuya."

"Lapangan Shibuya?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah, benar. Jam 6 nanti kan ada pertandingan Dance Battle disana, dan Tim Dance sekolah kita salah satu pesertanya. Sasuke-kun mau kesana? Mau kutemani?" Sambungnya dengan nada ramah.

"Tidak. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, lagipula disana banyak temanku. Kau juga tidak suka dengan acara seperti itu kan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Kalau Sasuke-kun mau nonton, aku temani. Lagipula aku bisa membawa novel kesana."

"Tidak terimakasih. Sudah selesaikah PR nya? Ini sudah setengah 6. Aku akan segera berangkat." Tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya diam sambil tetap terus melanjutkan acara menulisnya.

"Ah, ini sudah selesai. Ya sudah, Sasuke-kun cepat bersiap-siap. Aku mau pulang dulu, titipkan salamku pada keluargamu ya. Dan Sasuke-kun, jangan pulang malam-malam." Sahut Sakura menasehati.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke datar sambil membantu Sakura membereskan beberapa buku yang tersebar di meja. "Sakura…."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Besok sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Maaf." Sahut Sasuke sambil menatap lembut iris emerald Sakura.

"Ah, begitu. Sasuke-kun ada janji dengan Karin-san ya? Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku bisa naik sepeda miniku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

-ooOoo-

Seorang gadis bersurai merah _ruby_ panjang bergelombang, berkostum _Cross Tank_ berwarna merah muda dengan _blouse_ berpita merah, _Skinny skirt_ ungu setengah lutut , sepatu _Sneaker NS Skytop_ merah muda, dan juga _Stocking_ putih polos yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya berkali-kali melirik jam tangan mininya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Berkali-kali ia mendengus kesal kelimpungan mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"Arrgghhhh! Sasuke-kun, apa kau akan terlambat?"

"Tentu tidak."

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga gadis bersurai merah itu, dengan segera ia menoleh. "Ah, Sasuke-kun! Ternyata kau tepat waktu." Sahutnya girang sambil melenggang memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget mendapat pelukan dari Karin, hanya diam menahan malu dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Eheeemmmm~"

Mendengar salah satu suara yang menyadarkan mereka, segera mereka melepas pelukannya satu sama lain dengan pipi yang kembali bersemu merah.

"Ta-ta-tayuya! Kenapa kau disini?" Sahut Karin terbata-bata.

"Tentu untuk memanggilmu, bodoh. Sehabis ini giliran kita jadi cepat bersiap-siap." Omel Tayuya. "Nah, Sasuke. Aku pinjam kekasihmu sebentar ya!" Sahut Tayuya sambil menggandeng tangan Karin dengan paksa. Karin yang tak terima menerima perlakuan dari Tayuya hanya mengomel tak jelas di sepanjang jalan menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Sasuke-kuunnn! Cari tempat di bagian depan ya!" Teriak Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju.

Setelah Karin menghilang dari pandangannya, dengan susah payah Sasuke tergesa-gesa berlari mencari tempat duduk paling depan sesuai dengan permintaan Karin. Berkali-kali ia terdesak oleh kerumunan orang yang heboh yang sama seperti dirinya berlomba-lomba mencari tempat duduk paling depan.

"WOOYYY TEMEEEEEE~ SEBELAH SINI!"

"Dobe?"

"Ehem! Cepatlah kesini, Tim Dance sekolah kita akan segera memulai!" Teriak Naruto sambil tetap melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, segera Sasuke berlari cepat ke arah tempat Naruto dan kekasihnya, Hinata berdiri.

Sasuke bingung. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak teman-temannya yang meneriakki teman-teman mereka.

"KARIN!" Teriak Sasuke kencang.

"Teme! Pelankan suaramu dasar sialan." Ujar Naruto sambil menutup kedua telingannya dengan telapak tangannya. Walaupun suara Sasuke masih kalah dengan teriakan kompak dari teman-teman lainnya, ternyata Karin dapat mendengarnya. Ia langsung menoleh dan menatap kea rah Sasuke sambil tersenyum, wajah Karin langsung sumringah, senyum manis terpampang di bibir mungilnya.

"LAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK, KARIN!" Teriak Sasuke lagi sambil mengadahkan telapaknya ke dekat bibirnya. Karin lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Sasuke.

-ooOoo-

"HOREEEEE KITA MENANGGG!" Seru seluruh siswa Konoha High School yang datang ke lapangan Shibuya untuk menyaksikan pertandingan tim Dance sekolah mereka, dan benar saja, tak sia-sia mereka berlama-lama disana karna pada akhirnya sekolah mereka memboyong piala besar bertuliskan 'Juara 1'.

"Selamat ya! Gerakan kalian benar-benar hebat dan tentu saja, eheemmm _sexy_." Seru Suigetsu menyeringai.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Shion dengan pipi merona merah.

"Karin. Tadi itu benar-benar hebat." Puji Sasuke yang menatap intens iris ruby milik Karin. Karin yang mendengar pujian dari Sasuke hanya bisa menahan malu.

"T-te-ri-rima ka-kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Pipimu memerah. Kemarilah." Dengan langkah hati-hati Karin mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kea rah Sasuke. Dan dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik tangan Karin dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke kening Karin.

CUP!

"Eciyeeeeeeeeee~" Goda seluruh orang yang berada disana saat mendapati Karin dan Sasuke sedang bermesraan. Sasuke dan Karin yang digoda hanya bisa menahan malu dan dengan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kalian memang benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Uhhh irinyaaa~" Goda Saara.

"Apa? Karin dan Sasuke? Tidak tidak boleh! Karin hanya milikku! Kau dasar Sasuke sialan aku akan benar-benar membakarmu seperti sampah suatu hari nanti.. ja-" Belum selesai Suigetsu berceloteh. Rekannya Juugo sudah menariknya dari kerumunan tempat Suigetsu berdebat tadi sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas kelancangan Suigetsu tadi.

"Suigetsu benar-benar seperti orang bodoh." Celoteh Saara sambil mengendus.

"Ya, kau benar. Bisa-bisanya ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Sasuke, sangat jelas mereka berbeda kelas." Sahut Shion.

"Ah, ya sudah. Dan bagaimana jika sekarang kita merayakan kemenangan kita dengan makan malam di luar?" Ujar Naruto menyahuti.

"Hm. Ide bagus, tapi sepertinya aku dan Karin ada acara tersendiri sehabis ini." Sahut Sasuke datar disertai dengan anggukan kecil dari Karin yang masih dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang _King Size_ miliknya. Berkali-kali ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian malam tadi sehabis dari lapangan Shibuya. Ia dan Karin bermakan malam di restoran dekat jembatan Kakigawa. Mereka berdua menikmati berbagai macam hidangan sambil melihat pemandangan langit.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Awalnya ia tersenyum sumringah karna ia kira itu panggilan dari Karin, tapi begitu melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya, mendadak senyumnya menghilang.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke bermalas-malas.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Sudah berada di kamar kah?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ah, bagaimana acaranya? Apakah tim sekolah kita menang?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya."

"Wah benar-benar berita bagus. Lalu Sasuke-kun sehabis dari Lapangan Shibuya kemana? Kenapa baru pulang jam sekarang?"

"Hanya merayakan kemenangan tim sekolah kita dengan makan-makan di restoran." Jawab Sasuke berbohong. "Darimana kau tau aku baru pulang?" Sambungnya cepat.

"Ah tadi kebetulan aku sedang berada di teras rumah menikmati angin malam. Lalu aku lihat mobil Sasuke-kun muncul. Sasuke-kun, lain kali jangan pulang malam-malam ya." Sahut Sakura menasehati. Sasuke yang mendengar celoteh Sakura hanya menahan bosan sambil berkali-kali menguap.

"Ya, maafkan aku jika begitu."

"Ihhih nada Sasuke-kun lucu sekali. Ah apakah Sasuke-kun akan tidur?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Ehm, ya sama. Ya sudah kalau begitu selamat tidur."

"Hn. Jangan lupa memimpikanku Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja. Oh iya Sasuke-kun, sehabis pulang sekolah apakah Sasuke-kun ada janji dengan Karin-san?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Besok kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku saja." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak usah terimakasih. Besok aku harus ke pasar dulu jadi aku harus membawa sepeda miniku, kan. Ah sepertinya aku banyak sekali berceloteh ya, ya sudah cepatlah tidur Sasuke-kun dan jangan sampai kesiangan ya besok sore aku akan mampir ke rumahmu." Celoteh Sakura riang.

"Hn. Sampai bertemu besok."

_**To be Continue..**_

_Yohoooooo saya kembali dengan Chapter terbaru! Sebelumnya maaf sekali tidak bisa update kilat karna banyak tugas yang harus saya tampu di sekolah maklum lah sudah SMA -_- semoga kalian suka ya dengan fic ini._

_Sebelumnya terimakasih juga untuk Kritik dan Saran dari para viewers, kalian benar-benar membantu saya untuk melebih baikan fic ini. Jadi untuk Chapter depan RnR lagi yaaa *meksa* oke Jaaaa^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ryouta Shiroi Yo! Terimakasih senpai sudah menunggu alur fic ini. Ane bakal berusaha untuk tidak membuat senpai dan lainnya kecewa dengan fic ini^^**_

_**Aoi takishima Oh tentu. Soal Sasu-ayam nyesel pasti nanti aka nada di chapter" selanjutnya^^**_

_**Fai Chekesury Ah terimakasih senpai untuk kritik dan sarannya. Ane bakal berusaha melebih baikan lagi fic ini^^**_

_**Uchiha Shesura-chan Yo! Terimakasih untuk reviewnya^^ wahahah saya saja waktu buat fic ini juga ndengus-ndengus kesel sendiri sama sasuke(?)**_

_**Shin 41 Wohoo tentu untuk adegan Sasu nangis-nangis gelundungan minta ampun ke Sakura sepertinya cukup menarik XD**_

_**Akira Fly Terimakasih untuk saran kritiknya. Dan yah, ane disini hanya mengutarakan ide" imajinasi ane kok, soal laku ngga lakunya fic ini itu bukan suatu tujuan saya, saya hanya mau berbagi imajinasi saja^^**_

_**Ah iya, sebelumnya banyak yang minta adegan dimana Sasuke cemburu. Tentu saja ada, bagian itu sudah saya siapkan tapi saya kira-kira itu masih nanti, bagian itu bakal saya tulis kalau ide-ide yang sudah saya siapkan dari dulu sudah saya tulis^^ lalu khusus untuk cerita karangan saya ini, disini saya buat ulang tahun Sakura dan Karin itu sama. Jadi sebelumnya author minta maaf ya untuk penggemar Sakura maupun Karin^^**_

**Until The End**

Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Keriput gerondong." Sahut Sasuke dengan santai menuruni anak tangga menuju ke meja makan tempat Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi yang sedang sarapan.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sahut Mikoto ramah.

"Ohayou, Sasuke." Sahut Fugaku sambil tetap memandangi Koran yang dibacanya daritadi.

"Ohayou, pantat ayam." Ejek Itachi kembali sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Sasuke, Sakura tidak kesini ya?" Tanya Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang akan duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak. Ia bilang akan mengantarkan kue ibunya ke pasar dulu." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengoles selai tomat favoritnya ke roti tawar.

"Ah benarkah? Tou-san ingin sekali mengajak Sakura dan ibunya berliburan dengan kita kapan-kapan."

"Ah ide yang bagus Fugaku-kun. Ah Sasuke-kun, 2 minggu lagi kan kalian tes semester 2, sehabis tes kan biasanya libur. Nah bagaimana kalau sehabis Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan tes, kita liburan ke _Suteki yo_?" Sahut Mikoto dengan semangat.

"Ah ide yang bagus Kaa-san, kita bisa seminggu lebih menikmati musim semi disana." Timpal Itachi.

_Hah tunggu dulu, jika aku kesana selama seminggu, bagaimana dengan Karin? _Batin Sasuke bingung.

"Woi, Otouto no Baka. Kau setuju tidak?" Sahut Itachi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Kita kesana seminggu? Itu terlalu lama." Protes Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa Otouto? Bukankah ini sangat langka? Kita bisa berkumpul menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dan juga aku bisa menghabiskan waktu liburanku denganmu dan juga calon adik iparku." Ujar Itachi sambil terkekeh.

"Anu..ehhmm..itu..ak-"

"Tenang saja Otouto. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu saat berduaan dengan Sakura-chan. Lagipula aku juga akan mengajak Hana disana. Tidak apa-apa kan, Kaa-san?" Sahut Itachi sambil memasukkan beberapa potong roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, Ita-kun. Semakin ramai, akan semakin seru. Nah Fugaku-kun, bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. 5 hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Singapura, tapi akan aku usahakan mencari hari cuti untuk liburan sekolah." Sahut Fugaku santai.

.

.

"Yohoooo! Temeeeeeeeee.." Teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya.

"Berisik, Dobe."

"Ah kawb ibni..Tembe kawbsar sekwali pbadaku.." Ujar Naruto sambil mengunyah kue berukuran agak besar itu.

"Telan makananmu dulu, Baka. Apa yang kau makan?"

"Oh, ini kue coklat. Kau mau tidak, Teme? Ini enak sekali. Anak culun itu benar-benar berbakat dalam hal memasak." Ujar Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengernyit heran. "Anak culun?"

"Ya, tadi kebetulan aku melewati kelas IPA. Waktu lewat, aku ditawari kue ini oleh gadis culun yang berambut sangat aneh. Kau tau tidak, Teme? Rambutnya berwarna pink. Aneh sekali bukan?"

DEG!

Pernyataan Naruto tadi membuat detak jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat. '_Pink? Setauku di sekolah ini hanya Sakura yang berambut Pink_.'

"Pink? Mungkin rambutnya di semir." Sahut Sasuke berdusta.

"Ah tidak mungkin, Teme. Warna rambutnya seperti alami, ah tapi aku benar-benar salut dengannya."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Salut?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tadi pagi aku sempat bercakap-cakap dengannya. Aku bertanya..

'Apa kau tidak malu berjualan kue seperti ini di sekolah?' lalu apa kau tau jawabannya, Teme? Dia menjawab..

'Untuk apa malu? Justru aku bangga karna aku dapat membantu ibu ku mencari uang dengan keringatku sendiri.'

Ah kata-katanya tadi seperti menyadarkanku saja." Celoteh Naruto riang.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum ringan, ia juga merasa sedikit bangga kepada dirinya sendiri karna mempunyai seorang kekasih yang mandiri. Namun pemikiran itu ia tepis jauh-jauh lagi. "Yeah, kau benar."

"Ah, aku jadi ingin berteman dengannya." Gumam Naruto sambil memandang kea rah langit.

"Kau? Berteman dengannya? Tidak." Larang Sasuke tetap dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Loh? Memangnya kenapa, Teme?"

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri karna kebingungan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Yeah, itu karna..mungkin kita berbeda kelas dengannya." Dusta Sasuke.

"Justru karna itu, Teme. Kita harus belajar darinya, bukan?"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Dobe."

"Ah terserah kau lah, Teme. Aku menurut, ya iya aku menurutimu." Ujar Naruto pasrah sambil mendengus kesal.

"Anak pintar." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan. Ya, tidak boleh ada seorang pun temannya yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sakura. Jika ada yang tau, bisa turun drastis kan harga dirinya di depan umum?

"Sasuke-kun? Ohayou."

"Eh, Karin? Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Ah, aku sengaja menunggu Sasuke-kun agar bisa masuk kelas sama-sama." Ujar Karin sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas sama-sama."

.

.

"Sakuraaa-chaaaaannn~"

"Eh, Ino. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah bagaimana? Kuenya sudah laku semua, ya?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik keranjang tempat kue-kue Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Hari pertama sudah laku semua, aku beruntung sekali." Sahut Sakura meringis.

"Tentu saja. Kue buatan ibu mu kan enak. Oh iya, sepertinya besok sahabatku yang manis ini akan berulang tahun ya?" Sindir Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ehh? I-ino-chan ternyata masih ingat ya?"

"Haaa? Yang benar saja! Masa ulang tahun sahabatku sendiri aku tidak ingat? Huh kau ini. Oiya Sakura-chan, apakah Sasuke sudah menyiapkan suatu kejutan untukmu?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Em, aku tidak terlalu tau Ino-chan. Yang pasti besok aku mau mengajak Sasuke-kun ke restoran favorit Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menabung dari dulu sekali. Oiya Ino-chan mau ikut?" Tawar Sakura.

"Ah tentu tidak. Aku tak mau mengganggu kencan romantis kalian, kalian bersenang-senanglah."

"Ah, serius? Oiya Ino-chan bisakah kau membantuku?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Bantu apa?"

"Ahh..ehhmm..a-anu..itu..bi-bisakah I-ino-chan membantuku untuk..-errrr merubah penampilanku hanya untuk besok?"

Ino terbahak. "Ahh, tentu saja! Aku akan memolesmu dengan polesan ajaibku. Si manusia es itu pasti akan terpesona dengan penampilanmu besok. "

Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan kelakuan hyper sahabatnya itu. "Ino-chan dia punya nama."

"Iya iya maafkan aku. Ah Sakura-chan ayo ke kantin, aku lapar sekali."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan memakan bekalku disana." Ujar Sakura disertai anggukan Ino. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar menuju kantin sambil berceloteh banyak.

"Sakura-chan, kita duduk disini saja." Ajak Ino sambil duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang yang disertai anggukan dari Sakura. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Em, aku jus apel saja."

"Baiklah. Ayame-san pesan Onigiri satu piring, Custard pudding, jus apel dan juga jus ceri satu." Teriak Ino dengan lantang dan dibalas anggukan dari Ayame, pelayan dari salah satu tenda kantin.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Kenapa melamun? Kau sedang lihat apa?" Tanya Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Heran karna tidak ada respon dari Sakura, segera Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat arah mata Sakura tertuju. Ino terkaget, ternyata sorot mata Sakura tertuju kepada penghuni meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sakura . Disana terlihat laki-laki berambut raven sedang mengelus lembut helaian rambut gadis bersurai merah berkacamata, si gadis memeluk pinggang pemuda itu sambil berjalan keluar dari kantin.

"Sakura-chan….."

"Ah, eh Ino-chan? Ada apa? Ahh maaf aku tadi sedikit melamun ya, eheheheh." Sahut Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sakura-chan, ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau seharusnya lebih tegas!" Kali ini nada Ino sedikit meninggi.

"I-ino-chan..a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud diam saja. A-ak…"

"Kau ini bukan gadis lemah! Kau mau harga dirimu di injak-injak begitu saja olehnya?" Kali ini nada Ino lebih meninggi sehingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai memandangi mereka berdua. Sakura yang mendapat bentakan dari Ino hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini? Kau bertengkar dengan sahabatmu? Dan..-Oh kau adalah gadis yang menjual kue-kue coklat tadi kepadaku kan? Dan namamu…-errrrr emm Sayika..Saruka..ah Sakura!" Sahut laki-laki berambut spike orange menimpali. "Dan kau gadis blonde. Apa kau sadar bentakanmu tadi membuat kalian berdua menjadi pusat perhatian? Dan apa kau tau bagaimana perasaan sahabatmu yang kau bentak ini? Terlebih lagi setauku Sakura adalah gadis yang hatinya lembut."

Seakan disadarkan oleh perkataan pemuda tadi, segera perasaan bersalah meliputi hati Ino. "Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya tidak mau ka uterus-terusan diperlakukan seperti ini terus oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sakura-chan, maafkan aku."

Mendengar permintaan maaf dari Ino, segera Sakura mendongakkan kepalannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan. Justru aku berterimakasih kepadamu karna kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

"Nah, begitulah sahabat."

"Eh, kau siapa?"

"Hah? Kau tak tau aku? Huh, dasar. Aku Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 12 IPS 1." Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ah, Naruto-san yang tadi memborong kue-kue ku ya? Ah aku berterimakasih sekali pada Naruto-san karna sudah memborong kue-kueku." Sahut Sakura ramah sambil melakukan Ojigi.

"Ah, tidak usah se formal itu. Lagipula kuemu juga sangat enak, besok bawa lagi ya." Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir. "Hei, kau pirang. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku punya nama, bodoh. Namaku Ino." Jawab Ino sambil bermalas-malasan.

"Ino-chan, yang sopan dengan orang yang baru saja dikenal." Kata Sakura menyasehati. Ino hanya mengomel tak jelas karena merasa tak terima di panggil dengan sebutan 'Pirang'.

"Hei kau pi-..maksudku Ino! Kau marah ya karna ku panggil pirang?" Sindir Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil.

Segera Ino memberi Naruto deathglare mematikannya. "Diam kau, rubah kuning."

"Apa?! Sialan kau dasar nenek lampir!"

"Kau rubah!"

"Nenek lampir!"

"Rubah!"

"Hei, ada apa ini? Naruto-kun kenapa disini?" Timpal gadis berambut indigo yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Segera mata Naruto berbinar-binar karna merasa Hinata akan membelanya. "Ah, Hinata-chan! Nenek lampir galak ini mengejekku dengan sebutan rubah."

"Sialan kau, siapa yang kau sebut dengan nenek lampir ha? Dasar rubah sialan mati saja kau!" Ujar Ino dengan nada menggeram.

Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan urat yang sudah membentuk di jidatnya. "Kauuuu!"

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Ini kan kantin, kalian bisa mengganggu acara makan orang. Ino-chan, katanya mau makan? Ini makananmu sudah sampai, jadi ayo kita makan sama-sama. Ah Naruto-san, maukah bergabung bersama kami? Dan juga –errr siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Ah perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hinata, aku sekelas dengan Naruto-kun. Dan kalian berdua, siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, aku Haruno Sakura. Dan gadis berambut pirang itu, Ino."

"Yup, aku Ino. Jadi kau pasti kekasih si rubah ini?" Sahut Ino sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Rubah? Ah maksudmu Naruto-kun? Ya, aku kekasihnya." Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Kau tau? Kau terlalu cantik untuk manusian jadi-jadian sepertinya." Sindir Ino sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang merasa tersindir langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kauuu! Nenek sihir sialaaan!"

"Ino-chan, Naruto-san. Sudahlah daripada bertengkar ayo kita makan bersama-sama. Ah Hinata-san tolong tenangkan Naruto-san dulu sepertinya dia masih emosi." Ujar Sakura lembut. "Nah, Ino-chan. Daripada waktu untuk istirahat dihabiskan dengan bertengkar, ayo kita makan."

"Ah, Sakura-chan kau benar. Sayang sekali suaraku yang indah ini hanya untuk mengatai siluman rubah itu."

"Huh, terserah kau saja nenek lampir. Aku mau makan. Hinata-chan makan?" Tawar Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku pesan ramen sama seperti Naruto-kun saja."

"Baik. Kak Ayameeee ramennya dua, seperti biasa yaaaa," Teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan dibalas acungan jempol dari Ayame.

"Jadi, kalian berdua dari kelas mana?" Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Oh, kami dari 12 IPA 1." Jawab Ino ramah. "O iya, kau bilang kalian dari kelas 12 IPS 1 ya? Kalian teman dari manusia es, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Tentu saja, ia sahabat dekat kami dari kecil." Sahut Naruto malas. "Dan, kau kenal Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja kenal. Karna Sakura itu ke-.." Belum selesai Ino bicara, Sakura langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan Onigiri dan sukses membuat Ino tersedak. "Sakura-chan, kau gila? Aku bisa mati ditempat tau, huh."

Sakura terkekeh. "Ehehehehheh, maaf Ino-chan."

"Kau bilang tadi, Sakura kenapa?" Sela Hinata disaat terjadi omelan Ino kepada Sakura.

"Ah itu, oh tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Jawab Ino enteng.

"Apakah Sakura tertarik dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat sorot mata Sakura mulai serius. "Ah, sepertinya Sakura-chan sedikit terlambat. Sasuke sudah bersama Karin."

DEG!

Pernyataan Naruto tadi Sukses membuat hati Sakura nyeri. Terlihat sorot matanya semakin redup, selera makannya menjadi hilang. Ino yang menyadari perubahan sikap pada Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tak apa? Apa kau sakit?" Dusta Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak, Ino-chan. Sepertinya aku kekenyangan. Ah apa kau sudah selesai makan? Kalau sudah ayo kita ke kelas."

"He-hei tunggu dulu. Ramenku saja baru sampai di meja, kalian disini dulu temani aku dan Hinata-chan mengobrol.

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang. "Baiklah, dengan syarat kau harus menraktir kami satu piring Takoyaki." Ujar Ino.

Naruto mendengus kecil. "Huh, baiklah."

.

.

DIIINNN DIINNN! Terdengar suara klakson mobil yang membuat gadis bersurai merah berkacamata yang sedang duduk manis di kursi depan pintu gerbang sekolah menoleh.

"Menungguku lama?" Ternyata bunyi klakson tadi dari suara mobil Sasuke.

"Tidak, lagipula aku baru saja duduk kok."Karin lalu masuk ke mobil Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya. Lagu-lagu _easygoing _mengalun di seisi ruang mobil itu.

"Besok kau ada acara tidak?"

"Tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sahut Karin berlagak tidak tau. Tentu ia ingat hari besok, ia hanya mengetes Sasuke apakah acara yang dimaksud Sasuke sama dengan pemikirannya.

"Besok ulang tahunmu, kan?"

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir mungil Karin. "Tidak, belum ada acara."

"Kalau begitu besok aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?"

Rona merah menghias pipi mulus Karin "Tentu saja. Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Itu rahasia, aku jemput jam 4." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil tetap memandang kea rah jalan.

"Baik."

.

.

"Permisi, apakah ada orang di rumah?" Sahut Sakura sambil memencet bel di samping pintu.

"Ah, Nona Sakura? Silahkan masuk." Jawab salah satu pelayan membukakkan pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah. "Ah, tidak usah seformal itu, Hitomi-san." Sahut Sakura lembut. "Loh? Kenapa rumahnya sepi sekali? Apakah semuanya sedang keluar rumah?" Sambung Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Ah, iya. Tuan, Nyonya dan Tuan muda Itachi tadi hanya pamit tapi tidak bilang kepada kami mau pergi kemana. Kalau Tuan muda Sasuke tadi baru saja pulang dan ini sedang mandi."

"Ah, jadi begitu. Ya sudah, terimakasih Hitomi-san. Aku akan menunggu Sasuke-kun di ruang tamu saja."

"Baiklah. Apakah Nona Sakura membutuhkan sesuatu? Makan atau minum? Biar saya buatkan."

"Ah, tidak usah Hitomi-san. Aku hanya mau berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke-kun. Ah, ya sudah Hitomi-san aku ke ruang tamu dulu." Ujar Sakura ramah sambil bejalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun? Sudah selesai mandinya?"

"Hn. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke-kun. O iya, Mikoto Kaa-san, Fugaku Tou-san dan Itachi-nii kemana?"

Sasuke mengusap-usap rambut basahnya dengan handuk. "Mana aku tau, waktu aku pulang mereka sudah tidak ada. Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku mau menagih janji Sasuke-kun untuk menemaniku ke suatu tempat besok. Sasuke-kun bisa kan?" Sahut Sakura ceria.

Sasuke mulai bingung. Besok ia ada janji dengan Karin, dan ia lupa kalau dari awal ia juga sudah ada janji pada Sakura. "Aku tidak tau, memangnya kau mengajakku sekitar jam berapa?" Sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Ah, mungkin jam 6'an?" Usul Sakura.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, tapi mungkin jam 6 lebih. Besok jam 4 aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku."

Perlahan senyum ceria Sakura memudar. Hatinya sedikit mencelos karna ternyata Sasuke tak ingat hari apa besok. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum kembali, karna bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke masih mau menemaninya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, yang penting Sasuke-kun mau menemaniku."

.

.

"Tinggal di beri sedikit _Blush On_ dan…FUALA! Astaga kau cantik sekali, Sakura-chan! Aku jamin si manusia es itu akan meleleh ketika melihatmu." Celoteh Ino riang sambil menata kembali rambut panjang Sakura yang digerai dan sedikit di _Curly._

Sakura hanya menahan malu dengan pipi yang merona merah. Ia sendiri juga takjub dengan penampilannya kali ini. Ia memakai _Tropical Dress_ berwarna hijau segar selutut, _Color Block heels_ berwarna putih tulang, dan juga _Hebo Bracelet_ bermotif bunga.

"Te-terimakasih atas pujianmu, Ino-chan."

"Aahahahah, sama-sama. O iya, Sakura-chan ini hadiah dariku dan juga Sai-kun. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun!" Sahut Ino sambil memberikan sebuah kado berbentuk kotak berukuran sedengan yang ia rogoh dari tasnya tadi.

"Ah, Ino-chan sekali lagi terimakasih. Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"He? Tentu tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Lagipula kita kan sahabat~ O iya, ya sudah cepat pergi sana sebelum pangeran es mu itu pulang, kau harus sudah _Stand by_ di rumahnya. Buat ia terpesona, Ok? Semangat jidat!"

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia begitu bahagia mempunyai sahabat yang selalu menolongnya dalam keadaan apapun seperti Ino. "Baiklah, Ino. Aku pergi dulu, sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuannya. Sampai Jumpa." Ujar Sakura sambil akan keluar dari rumahnya menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku juga langsung pulang saja. Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

"Sakuraaa-chaaannnn~ astaga nak, lihatlah dirimu! Kau terlihat benar-benar cantik!" Puji Mikoto sambil berulang kali memperhatikkan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan intens.

Segera pipi Sakura merona merah. "T-te-terimakasih, Mikoto Kaa-san."

Mikoto terkekeh kecil. "Ah, ya sudah ayo masuk! Kaa-san dan yang lainnya punya kejutan untukmu." Ujar Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Sakura, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"SELAMAAT ULANG TAHUUUUUUNNNNN~"Seru Fugaku, Mebuki dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Se-semuanya…." Seru Sakura lemah sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Mikoto terheran. "Sakura-chan, kenapa menangis?"

"Ah, aku hanya terlalu bahagia, Mikoto Kaa-san."

Mebuki, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi terkekeh kecil. "Sudahlah, hapus air matamu, adik iparku yang manis. Ayo kemari, potong kue ultahmu." Sahut Itachi sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

"Nah, ini kue ultahmu. Kau tau? Ini khusus yang memasak adalah Kakak iparmu yang tampan ini dan juga sedikit bantuan dari Hana dan Mebuki Kaa-san." Ujar Itachi sambil nyengir.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Ah, benarkah? Itachi-nii , Kaa-san terimakasih ya, dan juga Itachi-nii sampaikan terimakasihku kepada Kak Hana." Ujar Sakura lembut. "Oh iya, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak kelihatan? Kemana dia?"

Semua orang yang berada disana mendadak jadi diam. "Ah, ehmm anu, nak. Sasuke-kun bilang ia ada acara bersama teman-temannya. Tapi tadi ia bilang akan segera pulang, kita bersenang-senang dulu saja sambil menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang, ya?" Sahut Mikoto lembut.

Sakura hanya mengangguk ragu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Seru Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Sejak awal mereka berencana ke _Kazeerage Restaurant_ untuk merayakan ulang tahun sahabat mereka, Karin.

"Semuanya..terima kasih." Ujar Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei..hei apa-apan kau ini, Karin? Pakain acara menangis segala, sudahlah kita kan kesini untuk bersenang-senang…" Ujar Naruto heran.

"Dasar, dobe bodoh. Karin menangis karna bahagia, idiot." Omel Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Iya, iya maaf."

"Astaga kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar, ini adalah hari special untuk Karin-chan, kalian jangan merusaknya. O iya, ya sudah Karin-chan ayo tiup lilinnya dan _Make a wish_!" Ujar Hinata antusias.

"Hm, baiklah." Karin lalu memejamkan mata untuk berdoa, lalu ia meniup lilin-lilin dihadapannya diiringi tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya.

"Karin-chan, ini dariku dan Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan hadiah berbentuk kotak besar dengan kertas kado bermotif polkadot pink.

"Terimakasih banyak, Hinata-chan." Ucap Karin sembari memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Eh, hei Teme! Mana kadomu untuk Karin?" goda Naruto karna melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedari tadi Nampak tenang.

"Hm? Giliranku? Baiklah kalian tunggu disini." Ujar Sasuke sambil melongsong pergi. Dan Tiba-tiba semua lampu di ruangan itu padam. Hanya pancaran cahaya dari atas panggung yang masih terang.

Sasuke lalu naik ke atas panggung sambil memegang mix. "Maaf mengganggu acara makan kalian, para hadirin yang menghadiri restoran pada malam hari ini. Saya Sasuke, ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang spesial untuk saya yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun."

Sasuke kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di atas panggung, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah gitar akustik dan mulai memainkannya.

".._Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday, Beauty Queen..Happy Birthday_..Karin.."

Sasuke lalu turun dari atas panggung dan mengambil sebuket mawar putih yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Karin.

"Happy Birthday, Karin."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya melongo melihat aksi Sasuke, sedangkan Karin ternganga. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kejutan dari Sasuke akan seromantis ini. "Sasuke-kun…" Desah Karin yang kemudian menerima sebuket bunga mawar putih dari Sasuke.

"Ada lagi." Sahut Sasuke sambil merogoh sebuah kotak kecil dari kantongnya, lalu menyerahkannya ke Karin. "Kau bisa membukanya sekarang."

"Wow…Sasuke-kun, ini bagus sekali. Terimakasih banyak. Terimakasih atas semuannya."

"Tidak usah berlebihan, sini aku pakaikan." Ujar Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil kalung dari kotak yang ia serahkan ke Karin tadi, lalu memakaikannya ke leher Karin.

"Ini sangat pas. Kau lihat? Kalung itu terukir lambing 'S'. Dan aku memakai kalung yang sama, tetapi ukiran di kalungku berbentuk 'K'."

"Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Sasuke-kun? Kau pulang terlalu malam." Sahut Mikoto sambil membantu para pelayan membereskan barang-barang.

"Kaa-san? Kenapa rumah berantakan sekali?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Dan hei! Kenapa ada balon-balon dan juga aksesoris untuk pesta ulang tahun?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun? Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sakura-chan."

Sasuke terlonjak kaget, matanya terbelalak lebar, keringat dingin mengucur lewat pelipisnya. Rasa bersalah dengan cepat menggerogoti hatinya, bagaimana bisa ia bersenang-senang merayakan ulang tahun gadis lain sementara ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri ia lupakan padahal di hari yang sama? Tanpa membalas perkataan Ibunya, Sasuke bergegas keluar rumah berlari menuju ke rumah Sakura.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit Sasuke sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura lalu mengetku pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eh, nak Sasuke? Ada apa malam-malam kesini?"

"Aku mencari Sakura, Mebuki Kaa-san. Apakah dia sedang dirumah?"

"Ada, Sakura-chan sedang di kamar. Daritadi nak Sasuke sudah ditunggu Sakura-chan dirumahmu, tapi karna kamu belum pulang-pulang Saku-chan mengajak Kaa-san pulang. Nak Sasuke kalau capek tidak usah kesini juga tidak apa-apa, kan masih ada hari besok."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mebuki Kaa-san. Bolehkah aku menyusul Sakura? Aku ingin berbicara sebentar saja dengannya."

"Eh, tentu. Silahkan masuk." Ujar Mebuki sambil membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. "Kaa-san tinggal dulu ya."

Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Ia membuka pelan pintu kamar Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura sedang tidur pulas di atas mejanya, disana ada beberapa macam kado. Sasuke lalu teringat, ia sama sekali tak membuat kejutan atau memberinya kado sama sekali, Sasuke lalu mendekatinya berencana akan memindahkannya ke kasur.

"HOAAHHHMMMMM…" Sakura menguap lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Lhoh? Sasuke-kun? Kenapa disini?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke diam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, ia ingin meminta maaf namun sepertinya sangan sulit untuk di ucapkan. "Sakura..maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, seharusnya aku pergi bersamamu merayakannya, kita seharusnya tertawa bersama, tetapi aku malah pergi bersenang-senang sendiri..aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya. Dan maaf aku tak memberimu kado.."

Sakura terenyah. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, lagipula sungguh tidak sopan kalau aku mengganggu acaramu hanya untuk kepentinganku. Lagipula ini hanya acara ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun juga tidak perlu pakai kado, cukup selalu bersamaku saja itu sudah membuatku benar-benar senang."

Sasuke terdiam. Sebegitu baikkah gadis ini kepadanya? Berulang-ulang ia menyakitinya, berulang-ulang juga gadis itu memaafkannya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan emh, itu kalung dari siapa?" Sakura memperhatikkan kalung itu dengan intens. "Dan hei, ada ukiran 'K' disini. Apakah itu berarti.."

"Kirito. Ia sahabatku waktu kecil, 2 hari lagi ia akan pindah ke LA, jadi dia memberikanku kalung ini untuk kenang-kenangan." Sasuke berdusta. Ia berfikir sejenak, kejadian tadi waktu ia bersama Karin, Naruto dan Hinata..Aksinya tadi, seharusnya ia persembahkan untuk Sakura. Dan kalung yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu sebagai kado untuk Karin, seharusnya terukir nama Sakura. Rasah bersalah benar-benar membuncah di hatinya.

"Ah begitu. Kalian pasti sahabat yang baik ya.."

"Ya. Sakura, apa kau masih punya biola?"

"Tentu saja, aku masih sering memainkannya jika ada waktu luang. Memangnya untuk apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?" Tanya Sasuke mantap yang di sertai anggukan kecil dari Sakura. Sakura lalalu berjongkok mencoba meraih sesuatu di bawah kasurnya.

"Ah, ini dia. Kau mau memainkannya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan biola nya.

"Tentu. Aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk Sakura. Coba dengar." Alunan demi Alunan permainan biola Sasuke mengalun, Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, Ia tersentuh. Lagu Happy Birthday dengan tempo lambat cukup indah. Seusai permainan biola Sasuke, Sakura bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus! Indah sekali Sasuke-kun!" Puji Sakura riang. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, walaupun terlambat, tapi ia masih bisa membuat gadisnya tersenyum senang. "Besok kita sekolah, kan?" Sambung Sakura cepat.

"Tentu. Besok berangkat pulang, kau harus bersamaku dan aku tak menerima penolakan."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah Baiklah. Ya sudah cepat pulang, hari sudah malam cepat tidur ya. Selamat malam."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi dulu."

_**To be Continue..**_

_**Fiuhhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 *lap jidat* Oiya, ditunggu ya reviewnya! Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar author bisa melebih baikan fic ini..sampai jumpa *cling***_


End file.
